


teach me to say kon'nichiwa

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, love you dear, this is for the lovely bagel-in-a-trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had always wanted to learn Japanese</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me to say kon'nichiwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_in_a_trenchcoat/gifts).



> merry Christmas dear
> 
> /I used google translate so prepare for that shit fest/

Dan had always wanted to learn Japanese.  
The anime was just an excuse.  
“I think we should learn Japanese.” It was late spring, with a hint of chill still in air. Dan hadn’t wanted to leave the flat, even if it meant being surround by all the square flakes Phil had made.  
But they were out a cereal, and Dan was nearly as pale as Phil at this point, so staying in had become impossible.  
After stopping at Tesco, the simple shopping trip had become a full day out in London. It was nearing two o’clock, four hours since they left, as Dan clutched a shopping bag outside of _Yuri-san’s Language School._  
“Why?”  
“Because sub titles make me tired and dubbed anime is a sin.” Dan shuddered. “The part where Rin and Haru went to Australia made me cringe. No, we _are_ going to learn Japanese.”

# …

It took three weeks for Phil to learn to count to ten. Yuri-san shook her head sadly the entire time, muttering about stupid British weeaboos, but she happily kept taking their pounds.  
“Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, jyu!” Phil nodded along as he flipped through the flash cards they had made for studying. He smiled at Dan once he finished counting.  
“Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, Dan.”

# …

By Christmas, Dan and Phil could follow along Haikyuu!! with little difficulty. They left the subtitles on, but rarely needed them.  
“Sore wa odayaka ni omoshiroideshita.” ( _that was mildly entertaining._ ) Dan said as they finished that week’s episode. “But I have no idea why they were talking about pickled dog.”  
“it was probably an idiom.” Phil replied as he exited the website. “Yuri-san said they would take a really long time to understand.”  
“But what type of idiom would have to do with pickled dogs?”  
“You could have translated it wrong. We only started learning a few months ago.”

# …

“I wonder if yelling at each other in Japanese during intercourse would spice up our-.”  
“I’m not afraid to kink shame the shit out of your weeaboos ass.”

# …

“Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.”  
“I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
